


Five Times Mark Remembered (and the one time he forgot)

by Uncomfortable Duck (ScreamingJuiceBox)



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bisexuality, Brazilian coffee, Fluffy, M/M, Mark is kind of sweet, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingJuiceBox/pseuds/Uncomfortable%20Duck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark doesn't always remember, unless it's Wardo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Mark Remembered (and the one time he forgot)

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote a Mark and Wardo thing!

1\. Coffee

"Guys," Eduardo starts, bursting into his friend's dorm, "I just had the best family vacation. I forgot how much I missed Brazil!" The first one to greet him is Mark.

"Wardo! I'm glad you're back. Come sit down." Mark kind of smirks, like he's so great for being the first to see his bestfriend.

"I'm telling you, Marky," Eduardo says, following Mark to his part of the dorm where everyone is currently sitting, "it was glorious. There was swimming, smoking hot girls, but the best part? Oh, the best part was the coffee."

Chris and Dustin laugh out loud, but Mark continues looking at Eduardo, biting his bottom lip the way he does, hanging on every word.

"Let me get this straight, you went to a foreign land where there were, in your words, 'smoking hot girls,' and your favorite part was the coffee?" Dustin scoffs.

"No, you guys don't understand. They grow it themselves, grind it right in front of you, and when they pour it, it tastes like heaven!" Eduardo looks at his feet sort of sad, "I wish I would have picked some up to bring home. Then you guys would know what I meant."

He dully notes that Mark's computer desk is clean for once. "What, did Erica make you clean up?" 

"No," Chris intervenes before Mark can get a word out, "he wouldn't stop talking about you getting in today, so I told him to find something else to do."

Mark Zuckerburg actually blushes at that.

\--

Later that year- December, to be exact- Wardo lets himself into the dorm. "Hey, Mark. Wanna go out for drinks tonight?" He yells, taking off his coat.

"That sounds great, Wardo." Mark calls back. He doesn't get up to meet Eduardo, so the economics major knows he's coding. "I know you don't celebrate Christmas, but I got everyone presents. Yours is on the table by the door."

Mark was a liar. He hadn't even shopped for his own family. Just Eduardo.

Eduardo immediately finds the package and chuckles lightly at Mark getting him a gift. He sits on the living room couch and tears into the box until he sees the contents.

Five bags of coffee.

"Mark? Is this-"

"Coffee. From Brazil. Home grown and everything. I bought five so that it would be a while until you ran out." 

Eduardo smiles so big, he fears his face might crack, and he goes to find Mark typing away at his laptop.

Eduardo hugs Mark from behind. "Thank you! This is the best gift I've gotten in a while."

"Well, I hope so. The guys was super pricey, insisted his coffee was the best. I borrowed some money from Dustin." Mark says like it's no big deal.

But to Eduardo, it is a huge deal. 

2\. Kiwi

"Dude, Wardo. I'm happy you're here. Mark has been coding for three days straight. I can hear keyboard typing in my sleep." Chris complains. Eduardo shakes his head, because God dammit, Mark, sleep is important.

He heads to the back- playfully nicknamed 'the hole' by Chris, Dustin, and Wardo- and sees Mark surrounded by empty tuna cans, red bull, and beer bottles.

"Mark," Wardo tries, but his bestfriend ignores him. "I hope you saved." He says before closing the laptop.

"Eduardo!" Mark exclaims, looking physically hurt.

"You saved, right?"

"Of course. I save every forty-five seconds. You know that. But I was almost done, so if you don't mind," he reaches for the laptop, but Eduardo hides it behind his back.

"I do mind. Come on, Mark. Let's go out and get some food in you."

"I've been eating!" Mark protests. "Wardo, this is ridiculous. Give me my laptop."

"Pretty sure you can't live off of packaged tuna," Eduardo argues, holding up and empty can. 

"You don't know that." Mark mutters, crossing his arms in defiance. 

It just made him look even smaller.

"Come on, get up. Going outside isn't going to kill you." Eduardo walks away to let Mark get ready, and in the meantime, gives Dustin the laptop to hide.

\--

They (Eduardo) decided (forced Mark) to get smoothies.

"What do you want, Mark?"

"I'll get it, Wardo. Go grab us a table." Mark tells his friend.

"Are you sure?" When Mark nods, he adds, "Okay. In that case I'll have-"

"Kiwi, yeah, I know."

Eduardo is certain Mark and him had never gotten smoothies together.

When Eduardo stares at him in shock for much too long, Mark rolls his eyes. "Are you going to get us a table or not?"

"I guess, but how did you know I wanted-"

"Kiwi? I'm your bestfriend, Wardo. It's obligatory to know your favorite fruit."

When Mark returns with one kiwi and one pineapple, smoothie, they drink them and talk like almost normal people.

Almost. Mark is still Mark.

3\. Family Teasings

"Thank God you're here, Eduardo. Something's wrong with Mark." Dustin says as soon as the Brazilian walks in. 

"I know." Eduardo responds, because he does. He always knows if something is wrong with Mark. It's like they have some kind of spiritual connection...

Or whatever.

"God damn, it's hot in here." Dustin mutters.

Eduardo shrugs of his jacket, because Dustin was right. It was incredibly hot in there.

But when he found Mark, he was wearing sweatpants, and sweatshirt, and had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

And he was shivering. "Mark, are you okay?" Eduardo feels his bestfriend's head and almost pulls back from the heat that radiates. "You're burning up! I'm calling my doctor, maybe he can fit you in a for an appointment later today."

Mark doesn't respond.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah. You're calling your doctor and scheduling an appointment for me even though I'm fine."

\--

In the office, Mark types away at his computer. Wardo wants to tell him to cut it out, that they are in public, a fucking doctor's office.

But, at least Mark's taking care of himself for once, so Eduardo doesn't look too much into it.

Eduardo sometimes tells Mark that his brain worked in coding, and in all honesty he wish it did. And everyone else's too. He wishes everyone was a robot, because he understood codes, and he didn't understand people.

Mark liked computers because he didn't feel exposed or vulnerable, as he did going into social situations.

However, binary was not was not what was crowding Mark's mind.

It was that Eduardo was pale. Deathly pale. Mark remembers when they first met, and Eduardo told him that his family used to tease him about having an eating disorder, because he never ate come finals. He got too busy studying. 

Now, he doesn't look from his computer screen as he says simply, "Finals are coming up. Some classes have already taken them."

"Yeah." Eduardo responds, and sees for that a split second that Mark has stopped coding to look at him like he was the most important thing in this world.

"Have you had anything to eat or drink today?"

Eduardo laughs then, really hard, almost falls face first onto the waiting room floor, actually. Because he knew what Mark meant.

"Dude, I told you that like, two years ago." He manages in between fits of giggles.

Mark looks back at the computer and starts typing again.

"How do you even remember that?"

"Have you had anything to eat or drink today?" Mark repeats.

"You know," Eduardo chuckles, "as a matter of fact, I haven't." The doctor comes out and calls for Mark.

"Well, after this, I'll take you out. My treat." He answers, closing the laptop.

Eduardo sits back in awe. Because Mark Zuckerburg, who can't remember to feed himself, bathe himself, or even get changed half the time, remembered that he gets too stressed to eat.

That made Eduardo feel pretty special.

4\. Tomatoes

"Wardo!" Dustin greets, obviously a little intoxicated.

"Hey, man. What's up?"

"We have hamburgers! I made you one. Assumed you would be over. We stole them from some party a few days ago." Chris informs Eduardo, more sober than his roommate.

"Yeah, I could eat." He says absent-mindedly. As Chris hands him the burger, Mark taps Eduardo's shoulder from behind.

"You don't want to eat that," he says, pointing to the plate.

"Look, I know it's been a few days, but they are still good." Chris sounds offended.

"I'm not insulting your cooking skills, I'm stating a fact. Wardo won't want that. It has tomatoes. Wardo hates tomatoes." Mark tells Chris.

"He's right." Eduardo says, dumbfounded. He doesn't remember telling Mark that.

"You can have mine," Mark hands him the untouched food and takes the plate from Chris's hands.

"Mark," Eduardo clears his throat, "how did you know I don't like tomatoes?"

"I've never seen you eat one." Mark replies, as though it's the simplest thing in the world.

Eduardo smiles and takes a bite of burger.

5\. Sexuality

When Eduardo tells Mark his sexuality, he tries his best to make sure Mark won't remember. He makes sure he's coding, and hands him beer after beer after beer.

"Mark," Eduardo starts, hands sweating.

Mark doesn't reply, and Eduardo hands him another beer.

"I want to tell you something about me. And I know we don't normally talk about stuff like this, but I think important you know, because you're my best friend, Mark. I want you to know things."

Mark doesn't look to be paying attention, so Eduardo goes on.

"I want to tell you that I'm bi. And you probably think that's weird, but hey man. Girls are hot, guys are hot, what are you going to do?" He laughs at the last part and Mark hums a bit in response.

Eduardo is sure Mark won't remember this.

\-- 

A year later, and Eduardo's most recent girlfriend has broken his heart, leaving him torn.

"What am I gonna do?" Eduardo despairs.

"Let's utilize the other half of your sexuality and go to a gay bar."

Eduardo nearly chokes on his chips and Mark tilts his head to the side to show concern for his friend.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" He looks like a kicked puppy.

"No! I mean, yes. I mean, kind of? Not really. It's just that, when I told you that, I didn't think you were listening." Eduardo stumbles over his words.

"I'm always listening, Wardo." And Eduardo can tell Mark means every word.

"Well," Eduardo replies slowly, "I do need to meet new people. But I don't know about a bar. Can we just sit around here and talk and drink beer and be happy?"

Mark nods.

So, they don't go to a gay bar. But Mark gets so incredibly drunk that he pulls Eduardo down by the collar and they kiss.

And it's wonderful. It's everything Eduardo has ever imagined. Mark keeps a hand press against Eduardo's chest while Eduardo does his best in messing up Mark's curly hair. For a few seconds, nothing existed but him and Mark. 

But then Mark passed out standing up, head on Eduardo's chest. Eduardo prays that Mark will remember that in the morning.

(If he did, he never gave any indication.)

+1

Eduardo plays with the tablecloth.

"Wardo, calm down and order. He's not coming." Dustin tries to console the Brazilian, but his mind was focused on one thing.

Mark.

"He's always late." He reasons, and Dustin and Chris shake their heads. "Guys, shut up. He'll be here."

Chris gently lays one hand on Eduardo's arm. "I'm sorry, Wardo. He won't. When we left he was coding. Pretty intense, too. I thought he might break the computer, he was typing so hard. Either way, he was wired in. We really tried."

Eduardo stopped playing with the nice tablecloth in front of him and stood up. He walks out the nice door of the nice restaurant with angry tears sliding down his face.

Because Mark could remember some coffee, his favorite fruit, some tidbit he told him as a starting comment to make friends, that he hates tomatoes, that Eduardo tried so hard to make Mark forget his sexuality. He could remember all this useless crap.

But Mark Zuckerburg couldn't remember to show up to his bestfriend's birthday dinner at such a nice restaurant.

Figures.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated ^.^


End file.
